


Carroñero

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: La cabeza le va a estallar. A veces piensa cómo es posible que tres mocosos de diecisiete años sean más listos que el Señor Tenebroso. Bufa con ironía. Entra en el primer bar que encuentra. Necesita perder la conciencia durante un rato. Ya le da igual todo.





	Carroñero

La cabeza le va a estallar. A veces piensa cómo es posible que tres mocosos de diecisiete años sean más listos que el Señor Tenebroso.

Bufa con ironía.

Entra en el primer bar que encuentra. Necesita perder la conciencia durante un rato. Ya le da igual todo.

Le pide al camarero que le ponga un whisky de fuego doble y se lo bebe de un trago. Cuando se dispone a pedir una quinta ronda, alguien se lo impide.

—Ya es suficiente, Nicholas —dice una voz detrás de él. Odia que le llamen así; y le odia a él. Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Yo diré cuándo es suficiente.

—¿No tendrías que estar buscando a Potter?

—Estoy tomándome un descanso.

—Cada segundo cuenta, Scabior. No se te paga para que estés bebiéndote hasta el agua estancada…

—Tú no me pagas, Yaxley.

—Yo no. Pero tal vez al Señor Tenebroso le interese saber qué es lo que estás haciendo ahora…

Quiere golpearle en su estúpida cara de pijo. Se cree importante porque está al lado del Señor Oscuro. Si Voldemort supiera lo que ese mentecato piensa realmente de él, no le tendría tan cerca.

Le sonríe sarcásticamente, relame sus dientes y se le acerca, escupiéndole en un zapato. Le guiña un ojo y le saca el dedo corazón con sorna.

—Que te follen, _Arnold_ —dice marchándose y dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Está hasta las narices de todos.

Se desaparece, tambaleante y aparece en el primer lugar que encuentra. Necesita desahogarse como sea. Mira hacia la ventana de una casa. Ve a una mujer y a una chica joven cenando.

Frunce el ceño al reconocer a la chica: está en la lista. Sonríe sádicamente. Esto será divertido.

Abre la puerta sin esfuerzo. No se han esmerado en protegerse. Oye murmullos y, de repente, silencio. Llega a la cocina y solo está la mujer con la varita en mano.

—¿Dónde está tu _amiguita_? —dice calmadamente.

—No sé de qué hablas. Vivo sola.

—No seas mentirosa —dice sonriendo de lado—. La he visto por la ventana.

—Aquí no hay nadie, ya te lo he dicho.

Scabior se carcajea.

—¿Me estás diciendo que si registro cada rincón de esta casa no la encontraré?

— _¡Desmaius!_ —grita la mujer, pero Scabior lo esquiva y la desarma casi sin pestañear.

Chasquea la lengua.

—No debiste hacer eso, mi querida Marjorie —dice fingiendo tristeza.

Una lágrima cae por la mejilla de la mujer mientras ve, sin evitarlo, cómo su jersey amarillo se va tiñendo lentamente de rojo. Cae al suelo fulminada.

Nick se agacha y unta un dedo con su sangre, pasándoselo por los labios.

Cierra los ojos y suspira. Magnífico.

Ahora solo debe encontrar a esa basura de sangre sucia escondida en alguna parte. Sabe que está arriba, por lo que sube, pero no encuentra nada. Baja silenciosamente y apaga todas las luces.

Sale a hurtadillas de la casa. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que salga de su escondrijo. Y entonces irá a por ella.

**Author's Note:**

> El nombre de Yaxley no fue revelado cuando se escribió esto. Y no pienso cambiarlo.


End file.
